Why Me?
by Artemis-Potter-Snape
Summary: COMPLETE Harry is depressed, MPreg mentioned, Slash also mentioned.
1. Depressed

Title – Why Me?  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer – Harry Potter, not mine  
Warnings – um, what would you call it? Mpreg, Slash  
Characters – Harry mentions Snape and Hermione.  
AN - There will be newchapters to the others,I killed my laptop with the chapters on soI have to re-write them from scratch, forgive me please(Hands and knees begging)

Why me?

I have to do everything for these awful Dursleys, I feel like a slave.

I have to save the world from Voldemort, I'm beaten and staved for wanting and trying to get the bare necessities in which for me to live.

I found a needle, nothing much, just a sewing needle.

I cleaned it up with hot water, not too much or else they will starve me again, or lock me in that cupboard.

16 years old that is all I am but I feel so much older, did I tell you that I'm pregnant? I don't suppose I mentioned it; yup I'm pregnant, raped by my professor of potions.

I'm gay, he's gay, so what you ask was the reason he raped me?

He thought I deserved it, the furthest we had gotten were a few passionate kisses; Malfoy told Snape that I had propositioned him for money.

Me need money while at school, that's a laugh, the only time I can't use my money is round the Dursleys, they would take it from me if they knew.

Back to the needle, I use it to help with the pain I feel, the man I love raped me, left me in pain, it was as he was doing the deed that he discovered that I was a virgin, he never apologised, he just took until he came, then left me in the classroom to clean myself and go to the dorm, that was eight months ago, my time is coming I can feel the changes, the birth canal will form fully within two days before birth, it is nearly there, I hope Hedwig gets to the Professor soon.

The needle for the pain, I write in my arms words that I associate with myself.

He called me a whore and disgusting, those are etched into the skin of my left arm, near the bend at the elbow, etched in the whitest and purest of my skin, to mark it and show that I am what he says I am.

The words I etched of myself are lazy because they always say I am lazy, I can hardly move, I think it is twins I feel more there, I use wandless magic to conceal the pregnancy, if I didn't I think that the Dursleys would kill me, and them, I can't lose them. In my arm is also disappointment, I feel that I disappointed my parents, Sirius, Moony and lastly the man I love Severus Artonius Snape. The last word is Lonely, they have locked me in my room for the week, I have a loaf of bread to last until they come back, hopefully the babies will be here and I will be gone with the professor, if he comes, how can he not?

I can remember word for word what I wrote him, I wrote another to Hermione just in case.

_Herm, I'm pregnant, canal forming, locked in room, send help ASAP, Harry._

I hope she does, she is the only one that may care.

_Professor Snape,_

_I don't know how to say this, so I will say it straight I suppose, not that you can call me that.  
__Anyway…I'm pregnant, you know I was a virgin before you raped me, and I wouldn't let anyone touch me after, so you are definitely the father.  
__There is a problem, one huge one, I think its twins, and the canal is forming, it's too soon. The Dursleys locked me in the room and have left for the week, please come and get me, I forgive you, please help, I don't want to die, I don't want my…our babies to die._

Love always Harry 

Do you think he will come? I feel so weak.


	2. Flashbacks

Title – Why Me?  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Chapters – 2?  
Disclaimer – Harry Potter, not mine  
Warnings – um, what would you call it? Mpreg, Slash  
Characters – Harry mentions Snape and Hermione.

AN – I just wanted to write about why I came up with some of this. Firstly, pregnancy, I have four wonderful children, the last was a product of rape…by my partner, I have forgiven him but over the last 3 years I have to still learn to trust him again. Secondly the writings, I do not recommend anyone do this as a way to vent, I do it because I am bordering on the tip of suicide, don't worry I won't tip yet, last time it took a certain event to tip me over and that was in 1998. I mark to vent how my 'mother'(spat out) makes me feel, how my partner can unintentionally make me feel. **Don't do what I do, it isn't the answer.**

Broke up with my partner of 10 years today (bastard sexually abused me for the last time)…I wonder if Steven is a free agent, or maybe I could explore my bi-sexuality…hm.

x-x-x- scene change -x-x-x  
_Quotes out of my wizarding pregnancy book(made up)_

Chapter 2 - Flashbacks

_**Flashback to the conception**_

Potions class was the last one for the day, Harry had not been looking forward to it, Malfoy had promised that Harry would get it bad by the end of the day. Get what exactly Harry didn't know, but Malfoy was always saying that.

Everything went as normal during the lesson, Harry got detention, Gryffindor lost 30 points, Slytherin gained 30 points, all in all a normal lesson, except Harry's lover/boyfriend whatever he could or should call him was throwing Harry strange looks…now that he was no longer a spy he could act normally around Harry and often did something sweet like leave a flower on his desk or a note.

Seeing his lover giving him strange looks throughout the lesson caused Malfoy's warning to start to reverberate around Harry's head, 'You will get what you deserve for taking mine', Harry didn't know what it meant, the only thing that remotely matched that statement was having Lucius Malfoy locked in Azkaban…but could Severus also fit under that statement, but then Severus was and had never been Malfoy's, unless Severus had been lying…it was the end of class already and he still was confused and getting more worried, Severus had not shown any of the loving glances that he normally did through out the day.

"Harry will you be ok?" Hermione whispered as they packed away their stuff.

Harry dare not speak, he nodded his head without looking up from his stuff.

"Miss Granger I suggest you hurry up unless you want to have a detention with Filch."

"Yes sir, I'm just going sir." she practically ran from the room after giving Harry a look of sympathy, Snape was in a bad mood which did not look promising.

Harry watched as his lover drew his wand and cast several different silencing and locking charms on the walls and door to the classroom.

"What's the matter Sev?"

He never got an answer, Severus stalked towards Harry and shoved him up against the wall with one hand and cast a de-clothing charm with his other.

"Sev…we talked about this, I'm not ready yet."

His words fell on deaf ears as Snape forced Harry to face the wall before drawing his wand and chanting a lubrication charm.

"Sev, please…" Harry sobbed starting to get worried, "Please…don't do this…not my first time…Sev." Harry pleaded as he felt Snape's bare cock rubbing up against his cheeks.

"First time…don't lie to me…Draco told me all about you offering him sex for money…told me how you offer several of the richer purebloods and have taken them to the Room of Requirement." Severus stopped speaking and dragged Harry to the nearest desk and charmed ropes to hold him leant over it bound with his legs open.

"Sev please…he was lying, can't you see that, he wants you…he's doing this to get us apart."

"Don't worry, after this I never want to see you again, he is quite active in bed you know, quite the top." He finished his sentence by shoving straight into Harry's virginal entrance without any other preparation causing Harry to scream loudly.

Severus knew as soon as he enter Harry that he had been telling the truth, if Draco had been telling the truth then Harry wouldn't be so tight even with the lubrication to make it easier. He couldn't stop thrusting into him though, he knew that even if he apologised for the rest of his life Harry would never forgive him and they would forever be apart, that was the reason he kept going even though the man he loved was screaming.

He shifted position slightly so that he knocked against his loves prostate giving pleasure amongst the pain, he reached around and started to pleasure his love's cock.

A few yanks and thrusts later had them both coming, Sev brought his hand around to his mouth and tasted his young love's essence one last time, casting a mild sleep charm he set about pulling out and healing his young love.

x-x-x- change of time -x-x-x

Harry awoke half hour later in pain and barely remembering what happened until he realised that he was laying on a desk, naked, in the potions classroom. He rolled off the desk and fell to his knees in tears, sobbing over the loss of his virginity, crying over the loss of his previously gentle and loving partner, heartbroken that the man he loved had slept with another while still being with him, and totally angry that Malfoy was to blame and would not get punished…well maybe not yet.

He managed after a while to lift himself up and dress himself, slowly he managed to walk up to his dorm to shower and try to sleep, to ease the pain.

x-x-x- Christmas Eve -x-x-x

'Oh Merlin…shit…I must be there isn't any other thing it could be.' Harry continued to rant inside his head.

Six weeks ago Harry had been raped by his potions professor, the man that he had fell in love with all because of Malfoy, a slimy Slytherin who had gotten out of going to Azkaban by claiming that his father had forced him to get the mark. Now six weeks later things had been going from good to bad to infinitely worse, the last two weeks Harry had barely managed to eat anything, between the nausea that he felt from being raped and not telling anyone and the being sick that plagued him for the last two weeks he had began to lose weight, becoming a ghost compared to before.

Hermione had started trying to get him to go to see Madam Pomfrey but he had refused and spent hours each night in the library trying to find out what was wrong with him. So far he had found nothing useful…except what he had began to put in effect that morning.

In one of the medical books Harry had come across a condition caused by a spell that was not reversible, it made the receiver of the curse not only impotent but also sterile, the perfect revenge to Malfoy for everything that he had been through, the end of the Malfoy line. Harry also knew for a fact that Severus had not even spoke civilly to the prat since the rape.

But his happiness at revenge was short lived that night…he found what was wrong with him…

_In Wizarding culture it is widely known that Homosexual couples can bear children with their partners…it does not matter age or magical strength it works in the same manner as a woman getting pregnant by a man. Once the seeds are sown then there is a chance of conceiving._

……………

_The symptoms of a male pregnancy are similar to those of a female pregnancy, morning sickness may sometimes be present and sometimes not, the stronger the wizard the less likely sickness is to occur as the baby not only draws on nutrition from the carrying parent but also draws from the magical strength to help build and stabilise it's own magic core. Sensitive areas are increased in sensitivity, the bladder becomes weaker as the baby often uses it as a pillow or punch bag…_

……………

_What to look out for at the end of a wizards pregnancy is clearer than that of a witch's pregnancy. One of the first signs that labour is imminent is the increase in tiredness and appetite. The last sign is the forming of the birth canal, which usually appears two to three days before birth, once this starts then you must contact a medi-witch or wizard as births can be dangerous for wizards._

'Oh Merlin…shit…I must be there isn't any other thing it could be.' Harry continued to rant inside his head for a few hours before looking up and performing the spell for confirmation.

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)


	3. The End is Nigh

Title – Why Me?  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Chapters – 3/3  
Disclaimer – Harry Potter, not mine  
Warnings – um, what would you call it? Mpreg, Slash. Character death.  
Characters – Harry mentions Snape and Madam Pomfrey.  
AN – This is the last chapter. Happy birthday to me on the 19th Jena Alisha Morrigan will be 27yrs old

x-x-x- scene change -x-x-x  
_Letters_

Chapter 3 – The End is nigh

Sat in his office Severus Snape stared at the owl sitting on the edge of his desk staring at him…offering it's leg, as it had for the past day. He had ignored it at first because it was from his ex-lover, the man he loved, the man that he raped, the man that he cheated on…with the scum that told him lies, that caused him so much pain that he had refused to listen to his love and raped him instead. Carefully he removed the letter and opened it and began to read…

_Professor Snape,_

_I don't know how to say this, so I will say it straight I suppose, not that you can call me that._

_Anyway…I'm pregnant, you know I was a virgin before you raped me, and I wouldn't let anyone touch me after, so you are definitely the father._

_There is a problem, one huge one, I think its twins, and the canal is forming, it's too soon. The Dursleys locked me in the room and have left for the week, please come and get me, I forgive you, please help, I don't want to die, I don't want my…our babies to die._

_Love always Harry_

'Oh God'

The paper fell to his desk as he watched Hedwig fly away with the other letter still attached, he looked at the paper again before flying to his feet and running to his rooms to floo Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy floo to Mrs Figgs in ten minutes and go to Harry's house I will meet you there"

"Severus what is the matter?"

"Later…just…just hurry please."

He cut the connection and floo'd to Mrs Figgs and ran out without giving an explanation, he ran as if the Deatheaters were after him, ran till he was in pain.

Ten minutes later he was blasting the door off and running up the stairs to the room that he had seen in Harry's memories.

"Harry…Harry" Severus called as he ran.

"Sev?" he heard called back weakly.

He burst into the room and stopped short at the sight before him.

"Oh Merlin…Harry."

"Too…late…take…them…Ebony…Arella…and…Kerwin…Azriel…I…love…forgive…you…" with that Harry breathed his last breathe, after managing to hold on for the last few hours waiting for someone to come.

Sev walked quietly towards Harry trying to not disturb the two sleeping bundles in his loves arms, he carefully lowered himself to his knees and stroked the cheek of his beloved and silently sobbed out his loss.

"Severus Snape where are you?" Came the loud yell of the Medi-witch

He ignored her still stroking his beloved's cheek.

"Sever…what is going on?" She demanded as she walked through the door.

"He's dead…I killed him…my fault…" Severus choked out.

She practically ran to the bed and started to perform spells on Harry,

"I'm so sorry Severus there isn't anything I can do, I'll take the little ones to Hogwarts, we'll find them ho…"

"NO…my kids they will stay with me." Severus screamed at her, picking up the now screaming bundles, he carefully unwrapped them and looked at them.

Even though he knew one to be a girl and one a boy he couldn't tell which was which without totally uncovering them, they were identical apart from one thing, one had green eyes and one had black, beautiful was the only word he could think to describe them. He wrapped them up carefully, ignoring the Medi-witch and carried them out of the house passed the wards and apparated them to the Ministry to have them named and their parentage established, he kept their names that Harry had given them and added one more the little girl became Ebony Arella Harriet Potter-Snape and the little boy became Kerwin Azriel James Potter-Snape.

A month later it was confirmed that Voldemort had died, including the remaining loyal Deatheaters…including one Draco Malfoy…Harry had had the last laugh, using his last strength to cast a soul binding spell between him and Voldemort, when Harry died he dragged Voldemort, Malfoy and the rest with him into death for all eternity.

My love, if you are reading this then I have gone…I will not go alone, I cast a very powerful spell to bind souls…if I am to go then I will not leave my children to suffer at the hands of Deatheaters and Voldemort.

_The spell is one I found and tweaked, those of loyalty to Voldemort cannot escape…I do not know how many will die with him, but I know in my heart that you will remain to care for our children, they are named appropriately, Ebony and Kerwin both for their black hair and their middle names mean Angel which they are. When they are old enough tell them about me, let Ron, Hermione, Remus and the rest of the Weasleys into their lives, tell them that I loved them and it hurt so much to leave them the way I did, but tell them that no matter what I will always walk beside them protecting them as I will you._

_I forgive you for what you did…it hurt to know that you did not trust me…it hurt so much that you betrayed me with that sadistic bastard, but remember no matter what I will love you for eternity, don't leave the babies, love them as no one loved us at that age…remember I love and forgive you, now forgive yourself…my love, my heart, my only…_


End file.
